


Ya no estamos juntos

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Como ya no estamos juntos, no necesitas ser gentil.como ya no estamos juntos, ya no necesitas preocuparte.como ya no estamos juntos, ya no necesitas ser directo.





	Ya no estamos juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en "Yura Yura" de YeYe.

Se despertó esa mañana y por un momento, sintió la paz que los rayos solares colándose por el espacio entre ambas cortinas, le entregaba. Miró la pantalla del teléfono, para asegurarse de que aún estaba tiempo para descansar un poco más ese día sábado.

"¿Podemos juntarnos a las dos? Tengo algo de prisa"

Se sentó en la cama y restregó su ojo izquierdo, luego el derecho. Finalmente, estrujó toda su cara con la palma de la mano.

Reita se había ido hace una semana de su casa, la misma que hasta entonces se había transformado en el hogar de ambos. Los muebles, la decoración, la comida en la despensa, el orden de las cosas. Todo pensado, comprado y organizado de modo tal que tuviera sentido para los dos.

Pero hace una semana que la casa de ambos ya no era la misma. Ruki no había ordenado desde que Reita se fue y el piso se había adornado de botellas de agua vacías, ropa sucia y contenedores de comida del supermercado. 

¿Cuál era el punto de seguir manteniéndola? Ya no había nadie por quién mantenerla en orden. Ya no había orden en la vida de Ruki sin Reita.

"Sí, claro. Te espero", respondió tecleando con rapidez. El otro rubio le respondió casi de inmediato.

"Preferiría que no nos juntáramos en tu casa"

Ya no era la casa de ambos.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No quiero arrepentirme de la decisión que he tomado"

Reita no pretendía que volviera a ser la casa de ambos y contra eso, Ruki no podía hacer más que respetar su decisión.

Cargó la última caja del mayor que quedaba en su dizque hogar hasta el punto de encuentro acordado. Tan pronto lo vio, Reita le ayudó a quitarse el peso de encima. La caja, porque en el corazón de Ruki continuaba la culpa por haber iniciado la pelea que puso fin a la relación.

—Están todos —se quitó el polvo de las manos, intentando articular una sonrisa. Sin embargo, sólo terminó funcionando de un lado de su mejilla.

Reita, por otro lado, si lo consiguió. Él siempre podía seguir sonriendo, y aquello era algo que Ruki siempre admiró de él.

—¿Seguro? 

La suspicacia en la mirada del otro rubio le habría divertido normalmente. Ahora lo invitaba a responder nada más, que para eso se hacían las preguntas después de todo, para ser respondidas. Las segundas intenciones habían quedado de lado desde que ya no eran pareja.

—No —admitió sin vergüenza ni deseos de ocultarlo— Me quedé con uno.

—¿Con cuál?

Era tan vergonzoso de admitir, que eso sí hizo que una risa saliera de los labios del más bajo. Más por pena que por real diversión.

—El disco que grabé con canciones que me recordaban a ti.

—Ruu...

—Está bien. No lo vas a necesitar, ¿o sí?

Reita lo miró a los ojos, con un gesto que mezclaba ternura y compasión. Estaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte. Aún cuando lo suyo con Ruki hubiese terminado, alguien tenía que serlo para que siguieran adelante con sus vidas.

Acomodó la caja a la altura de su ombligo.

—Bien... Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Nada más. Reita desapareció y Ruki fue incapaz de verlo desfilar. Se quedó por unos momentos en esa esquina a un lado del parque local. La gente pasaba a su lado como si nada. Niños, adultos, ancianos, parejas y familias. Todos con sus pequeñas batallas ganadas o perdidas. Nadie con tiempo suficiente para reparar en la anterior escena de la que el chico era protagonista.

Antes de que todo terminara, ambos habían quedado de ir a la feria de juegos que se instaló algunas cuadras más abajo de la casa.

La casa que era de ambos.

La actual casa de Ruki.

Ya se había puesto zapatillas, así que de todos modos fue y se subió a los juegos. Quizá con la esperanza de que la risa de los niños en el carrusel, los gritos de los adultos en los juegos más extremos y la música festiva, le devolvieran un poco su sonrisa. Sin embargo, ¿a quién quería engañar? Aún era muy pronto. Aún dolía. Tendría que aprender a hacer todo de nuevo, solo.

Todo era demasiado tranquilo sin Reita. Su viejo iPod que sólo utilizaba cuando tenía que viajar por su cuenta a algún sitio lejano, volvió a cobrar utilidad. Con Reita a su lado no era necesario, pues este siempre tenía un tema de conversación para todo. El clima, el paisaje afuera de la ventana, la ropa del señor que iba de pie a unos metros, el último álbum que escuchó.

El álbum que Ruki escuchó, no era un álbum, sino la versión digital del CD que había hecho para Reita cuando recién llevaban siete meses saliendo. El mayor lo había conservado, adoptando como costumbre el colocarlo en el equipo de música en cada aniversario. A esas alturas, Ruki ya rodaba los ojos por lo harto que estaba de dichas canciones. Las había escuchado hasta el cansancio cuando joven. Pero a Reita parecían no aburrirles nunca. Imposible pensar eso como la cara repleta de amor que le observaba cada mañana cuando Ruki se despertaba, y el mayor lo observaba, acariciando con los nudillos sus mejillas.

—Llegué.

Seguía avisando cada vez que regresaba a casa, con la ilusa creencia de que recibiría un "bienvenido" de parte de su voz favorita. Un rubio de nariz graciosa esperándole en el sofá de la sala, mientras leía una nueva novela de segunda mano que encontró en la feria de pulgas. Esos lugares que Ruki detestaba frecuentar, pero que tanto le gustaban al otro rubio. Decía que a pesar de tener el dinero para comprar un libro nuevo, los usados tienen su historia, y como tal, debería respetarse y seguir haciéndolas crecer. Pero Ruki seguía diciendo que la ropa, libros y cualquier artículo de segunda mano daba asco.

Ningún alma en casa, salvo la de alguna cigarra que se coló por la ventana abierta para ventilar en verano.

"Te extraño"

Seguía sentándose en su lado del sofá, aún cuando el sofá había vuelto a ser todo para él.

Hacía lo mismo en la cama y en la silla del comedor.

Miró el mensaje que acababa de escribir y lo borró. También borró de su rostro las lágrimas que habían empezado a aflorar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Quiso responder de inmediato, así que tecleó con más velocidad que en la mañana.

"No lo estoy ¿Cómo mierda voy a estar bien? Todo en esta casa me recuerda a ti. Sé que fui un idiota, ¡pero tú también lo sabías desde un principio! Sabes lo celoso que soy. Sabes cómo me pongo cada vez que te quedas en casa de Takashima. Ya, Shima es tu mejor amigo desde hace años, ¿pero y eso qué? Estaban ambos ebrios y tuvieron que dormir en una misma cama ¿Cómo no querías que pensara mal de toda la situación?"

Borró el mensaje.

"No lo estoy... Quiero que vuelvas. Lo siento mucho, sé que me comporté horrible contigo. A nadie le gusta que desconfíen de él, menos cuando ya llevan tantos años de relación. Todo es culpa mía, pero te prometo que estoy dispuesto a mejorar. Por favor, bebé... Vuelve a casa"

Borró el mensaje.

"Sí, todo bien. Ya no estamos juntos, Reita. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Cuídate, qué todo marche de maravilla para ti"

También borró ese mensaje, y de paso, bloqueó el número de Reita.

Tenía que aprender a hacer todo de nuevo, solo. Pero primero, tenía que aprender a estar solo.


End file.
